


Mutually Assured Destruction

by Knife_Wife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy, fluffy as h e c k, i love them, may and joanna just want to watch the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Wife/pseuds/Knife_Wife
Summary: An innocent arm wrestling contest falls victim to the competitiveness and love between Robyn and Fiona. May and Joanna are nothing but catalysts and want to watch the show.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Mutually Assured Destruction

The Happy Huntresses were accustomed to countless situations. Whether it be against Grimm, against politicians, or even other Huntsmen and Huntresses, they were ready for anything. 

Their base this time, was a small apartment, which was falling apart at the seams. The ceiling was, well, a ceiling, but probably for not much longer. The cheap brown wallpaper spread around the apartment was constantly unraveling. But at least the living room was decent.

A small fire place was neatly surrounded by a worn-down couch and a few wooden chairs. Joanna had nearly destroyed them out of pure spite because she had stubbed her toe one too many times. The coffee table was a bit luckier. It was in the centre of the room, so it avoided the beatdown that the chairs had received. 

Only the Happy Huntresses could turn such a place into an arena with spectators, though.

“On one side of the table, we have Robyn Hill!” May’s sarcastic commentary rung throughout the room from her lounging position on the couch. Joanna stood next to her, laughing from the sheer stupidity of the situation. “Her opponent, is none other than Fiona Thyme! Who will win?!”

“Fiona, I have no idea why you even challenged me to an arm wresting contest. There’s absolutely no way a short stack like you can win.” 

Robyn was being genuine, and Fiona hated that. There was no sense of edge to Robyn’s tone, she wasn’t even being condescending. She was being honest. But that only added more fuel to Fiona’s desire to win. Besides, she had an idea.

Robyn stared at Fiona from across the table. They were both kneeling, but the height difference was still apparent. 

“Hey Fiona! You might want to stand up!” Joanna jeered from the sidelines.  
“Oh shut up!”

Robyn didn’t doubt Fiona’s strength at all, it’s just that after years and years of training together, she knew she had more upper body strength than her opponent. Still, Fiona looked deadly serious, and slowly rested her elbow on the table. A direct challenge. A challenge Robyn eagerly accepted. 

Until she realized that as she laid her left arm down on the table, that this wasn’t going to work. 

Fiona gasped, dramatically resting her hand on her forehead. Robyn merely raised an eyebrow.

“It looks like we have a little bit of an issue on our hands.” Letting the insincerity sink in, Fiona added, “I’m sure that the great, noble hero of Mantle would have no problem winning with her right hand!”

Robyn looked behind her for support, and found none. Her most loyal companions had turned their backs on her in her time of need.

Joanna waited a few seconds before actually responding. This would certainly make things more enjoyable to watch.  
“Well, Robyn?”

May joined in on the peer pressure.  
“Where’d all that bravado go?” She smirked.

Robyn glanced at her with frustration.  
“This is ridiculous,” she argued. “I shouldn’t have to arm wrestle with my right hand.” She turned her head back to Fiona, who was wearing an infuriatingly smug expression. 

“Okay then...” Fiona paused for the drama of it all. She was going to win this time. Fiona started to stand up slowly, to Robyn’s surprise. 

“Whelp,” she began, “it looks like Robyn Hill has officially become a pussy.” The insult was perfectly on the borderline of: a joke, and an actual accusation.

Robyn groaned, she detested the unfair situation. However, she found her resolution fast. She was still going to claim victory.

Robyn pointed at Fiona. Her next words sounded like an order.

“Sit the fuck down.” 

Fiona continued to get up. This was her favourite part.

Robyn grimaced, knowing that she was going to have to dig herself out of Fiona’s trap.

Joanna and May stayed silent, both in awe of the amount of bullshittery they were witnessing. 

Fiona crossed her arms in fake confusion.  
“Oh? But I thought earlier you said-“

Without missing a beat, Robyn shut her down.  
“I initially refused because I wanted you to spare yourself of the embarrassment of losing to someone when they’re using their non-dominant hand, but it looks like you’ve made your bed, Fiona. Lie in it.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to lie in it with me?” Fiona asked, feigning innocence.

The laughter of Joanna and May echoed around the entire building.

Robyn rubbed her temple in exasperation.  
She laid her right elbow on the table, waiting for Fiona to do the same.

Fiona had finally had enough of teasing Robyn, and humoured her by sitting down, resting her right arm on the table as well. They both were glaring daggers at each other. Each with their own plan of chaos.

May decided to watch from the couch, opting to stay out of the crossfire. Joanna, however, stood in between the two sides with determination.

“Mind if I be the referee?”

Both sides agreed a referee would be a good idea. For safety.

Robyn and Fiona locked hands. Joanna made sure they were sitting flat on the ground, so no one had an advantage. She began the count down.

“3, 2, 1... GO!”

Immediately, both parties gave it their all. Their interlocked hands remained in the middle of the table, however. Robyn, sporting a frown, didn’t expect Fiona to be so strong, and Fiona hadn’t expected Robyn’s right hand to be half as strong as her left.

After a minute of almost complete silence, save for the table creaking, Robyn intentionally let Fiona push her hand down a smidgeon. 

Fiona, being lured into a false sense of security, smiled, before she could see her and Robyn’s aura glow. 

“Wha-! Joanna, this isn’t fair!” 

Joanna looked at Fiona, trying to hold back a laugh. She simply shrugged. Honestly, she figured Fiona would have expected this.

“W-We have a faulty judge!” 

Ignoring Fiona’s pleas, Robyn leaned in closer to her. 

“So, Fiona... Out of May, Joanna, and myself, remind me who you’re in love with?”

Fiona’s resilience faltered for a second, before she pushed her hand back to the centre of the table. 

Hiding her blush, she replied nonchalantly, “You already know.”

Their auras flickered green. That didn’t stop Robyn, though.

She shook her head, grinning at her victim. “Sorry, not specific enough. Can I get a name, please?”

Fiona, though clearly flustered did manage to respond.

“It’s you, you asshole!” Their aura flashed green again.

A loud wailing flooded the room. Concerned, they turned to the source, May.

“Oh gods, Fiona! I’m so hurt.” She cried, grasping at her heart.

“Shut up!” 

It had been a good few minutes before Robyn and Fiona began to truly become tired, Joanna noted. Though, surprisingly, it looked like Robyn was going to outlast Fiona. Robyn was steadily forcing Fiona’s hand closer to the table.

Fiona made her mind up. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but she knew for a fact, she was not going to lose.

A few inches from the table’s surface, Robyn started bragging.

“This is a bad look for you, Fiona. I think this is your first bad look in my eyes, though.”

Fiona concentrated, letting her eyes close.

Joanna, monitoring the battle, watched as Fiona’s hand came closer and closer to the table.

Fiona, though her hand was glued to Robyn’s, flexed her palm. Time seemed to freeze. Everyone was shell-shocked for a few seconds. 

Then it finally occurred to Robyn, that half of her fucking arm was in Fiona’s hand.

“Wh- The... The fuck!” This was no time for dignity. Robyn gaped at Fiona, who looked equally as horrified.

May was the first one to start screaming, but Joanna quickly followed. Robyn and Fiona were in total bewilderment. 

Taking in a shaky breath, Robyn asked a question she had never once considered asking before this moment.

“Can I have my fucking arm back?”

She grabbed her upper arm with her left hand and pulled, but to no avail.

Fiona, out of her daze, realized what power truly felt like.

“I won the arm wrestle, and once you admit that, you may have your arm back.”

“That’s total bullshit! The only reason this is happening is because you were about to lose!” Robyn flipped off Fiona with her left hand. She openly told Fiona she would get her revenge. That she would make her regret this.

Fiona giggled at the gesture and at the threats. They were kind of funny, considering what position Robyn was in. Prematurely gloating, Fiona hadn’t noticed the discreet conversation between May and Joanna. She watched them with caution, but they approached Robyn and whispered something into her ear. All of Robyn’s despair washed away, and her expression was replaced with confidence.

Robyn’s upper right arm lit up. Her aura traveled to Fiona’s and they met near Fiona’s palm. 

Robyn smirked as Fiona went totally pale.

“So, do you want to say that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m springthyme trash.  
> I wrote this in one sitting and idek how i got this idea.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy lmao


End file.
